


Oh dear traveler

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: Prompts:"I think hell is something you carry around with you. Not somewhere you go." -Neil Gaimanand"Can you remember your death?"





	Oh dear traveler

Oh dear traveler  
One of no name  
Where have you gone?  
And what have you seen?  
For such a quiet appearance  
Your eyes scream words  
What do you think of?  
What do you dream?  
Who have you spoke to  
Or not at all?

Oh dear traveler  
The scars you bear  
Where did they come from?  
What ails you so?  
Are they the reason for your silence?  
Or something else entirely?

Oh dear traveler  
You return again  
Always hurt  
But yet you never stumble  
Despite the wounds  
Crossing your body  
Those are not the worse  
Are they?

Oh dear traveler  
Crossing the lands  
All just to protect  
You have been through much  
But none I could ever see

Oh dear traveler  
I think hell is something  
You carry around with you  
Not somewhere you go

Oh dear traveler  
I believe I now know your name  
Just as I now know your story  
But I must ask  
Can you remember your death?


End file.
